Dear Lucy
by Vanilla-Fever
Summary: There was another suicide and the victim left a note behind. An officers found it and gave it to the chief. The chief opened up the piece of paper and began to read it content. Here is what the letter said… (NaLu oneshot! Not good at summaries sorry. e.e)


Cops surrounded an area at the bridge. The ambulance covered the corpse and were taking it away. It was another suicide. And this victim left a note behind. One of the officers found it.

"Hey chief! I found this by the body. It seems to be a letter addressed to someone."

"Hmm?" The chief said. "Well let me see it." The chief opened up the piece of paper and began to read it content.

Here is what the letter said…

* * *

Dear Lucy,

The day I met you, I was pissed off at the world and was ready to give up. I've been searching for my dad for 7 years with no success. I was getting into trouble and always starting fights for no apparent reason. I had no reason to keep living. No home, no friends, no family. Suicide was my only option left. I ran into you when I was going to jump off the bridge. I caused you to drop your things and so I helped you pick them up.

You had your blonde hair down and you looked at me with your big brown eyes. You smiled at me and said thank you. I avoided your gaze though and shrugged. Your sweet smile dipped. It was as if you sensed something was wrong you asked if I was ok and I only nodded. But you didn't seem convinced. You said you wanted to repay me by getting me some coffee, I quickly turned you down. I just wanted to end my life. You tried a different approach to ask me to go with you, and eventually you gave up. But before you left you gave me a light hug and told me not to do what I was going to do. I saw you walk away with all your bags and I just stood there shocked. I wonder if you knew? I didn't know how a complete stranger, someone I didn't even know the name of, look right through me. Astonished, I change my mind and walked home.

About a week later I went to a cafe called Fairy Tail and sat at a booth. I was trying to figure out what to eat when I heard someone slide in the booth across from me. When I looked up I was greeted by your kind smile. You said it was nice to see me again, and I only nodded. I didn't know what to say. I mean what do you say to the person that saved your life? I guess the polite thing to say would be 'Thank you' but I'm not the polite type.

You asked if it was alright to wait for your date with me, and I replied with one of my smart remarks. Instead of being offended you giggled. I honestly liked the sound of your giggling. I ended up ordering a ton of spicy thing while you just ordered a milkshake. I wasn't very talkative at first but you didn't seem to mind. You were moving your head to the beat of the music that the cafe was playing. I finished my meal and payed already but didn't move from my spot.

I just watched you as you sipped on your shake and looked as the cars that passed by the window. You noticed me watching you and asked if there was something on you face. I shook my head and almost chuckled. Almost. I guessed you noticed my empty plate because you asked i was leaving. Instead of replying I offered to wait with you. You smiled again and nodded.

I remembered that your date never showed up but you didn't seem disappointed..

"Worst things had happened." You told me. It was dark outside so I walked you home. I don't really know what you did to me but I really liked being with you. I stopped in front of your apartment and we said our goodbyes but before you closed your door you told me that you were happy that I didn't jump. Once again you managed to shock me. So I just stood outside your door like an idiot.

So since then I have been hanging out with you more. You introduced me to your friends and we would hang out at Fairy Tail a lot. We grew closer and honestly it didn't take me very long to fall for you. I even spent some nights at your house. You brought light into my life. I smiled and laughed more. I opened up to you about my past. How my mother died when I was young and my father abandon me at an orphanage. You didn't judge me, you accepted me. You showed me that i wasn't alone. You gave me a family. You made me excited for my future.

That day we walked down the bridge and you commented that this is where we first met. I asked you a question that has been bugging me since that day. I asked how you knew.

To be honest what you told me next surprised me. I don't think I will ever forget what you said. You said it was because you've seen that face in the mirror so many times before…

You the continued tell me the story of your past. How your mother die when you were young, and how your father would get drunk and beat you, decided to run away. You pulled up your sleeves and showed me your wrist. It shocked me to see how cut up they were.

After you said that I remember grabbing you and pulling you close to me. Squeezing you as you cried into my chest. I couldn't believe how someone as cheerful as you could know so much pain. It hurt me to see you so sad. I never want to see you shed anymore tears. i wanted to see you happy with that kind smile on your face. When you calmed down, I thanked you for saving my life, and I promised you that I would never make you cry. I finally got some guts and kissed you and you didn't hesitate to kiss me back. I never wanted that moment to end.

But it did. It ended by you pushing me away, yelling my name. Then I watched you get hit by a car. I watched your body fly into the air and land with a loud thunk.

I cried out your name and ran to you and knelt by your broken body. Blood was dripping from your mouths and you didn't move. Your right arm was twisted at an odd angle, and it was clear that your legs were broken too.

You said my name weakly and I hushed you. I told you that you were going to be fine and I was going to get help. you grabbed my arm and told me to stay with you instead. You knew you weren't going to make tear began to pour from my eyes. I yelled out for help hoping someone would come. I was going to lose the last thing I cared about. You raised your working arm and touched my cheek. you said that it was ok and you were glad to have met me. I asked you to stop, I told you that you weren't going to die like this. But I knew you weren't going to make it. I knew you didn't have much time left.

Your voice was barely a whisper now. You told me you loved me then your hand fell from my cheek and hit the cold hard ground. The light in your eyes went out. I called out your name, gently shaking you. When I received no response I shook you harder. I shouted out you name and screamed that I loved you too. I begged for you to come back to me. i kept hoping that you would wake up and everything would be alright. But this wasn't a fairy tale. I cried out in agony and hugged your now lifeless body.

I was crying. You died in my arms that night. I held your body close and didn't let go until an ambulance came and pulled you away. I'm sorry to say that I didn't go to your funeral. The pain was unbearable. Everyone came to my house banging on my door, demanding I let them in. But I refused to speak with them. I isolated myself from the outside world and only came out to cry at your grave. I couldn't live without you. I know you will disapprove of my decision but I love you enough to die for you. So see you soon Luce.

Love,

Natsu


End file.
